As integrated circuits continue to shrink in size, the individual devices and circuitry in the integrated circuits are being placed closer and closer together. The physical proximity of devices and circuitry within modern integrated circuits may facilitate electromagnetic crosstalk between adjacent components. Electromagnetic crosstalk between components or devices on an integrated circuit may induce noise in signals being carried or processed by the circuitry and devices of the integrated circuit, reducing the performance of the integrated circuit. This problem may be especially troublesome in radio frequency (RF) integrated circuits were high frequency signals in some devices or conductors on the integrated circuit may induce electromagnetic fields which cause noise and interference in other devices or conductors on the integrated circuit. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, adjacent conductors 10 and 15 on a semiconductor substrate 20 may exhibit capacitive coupling, inductive coupling, or both, either through the substrate 20 or through the space between the conductors 10, 15. Changing current flow, for example, an RF signal, through one of the conductors, for example, conductor 10 may create a changing magnetic field that induces noise in conductor 15 in the form of voltage or current variations. These voltage or current variations may reduce a signal to noise ratio of a signal carried on conductor 15, reducing the performance of the circuit.